umsfandomcom-20200214-history
New World
The New World is a country and refers to a predominant area in sector 9, under the ownership of "The Overseer". It is a large landmass surrounded by two oceans, to the extreme South East of the UMS continent. In addition, the territory consists of a mainland, with mostly Desert, Plains, and Savannah biomes, as well as numerous archipelagos dotting around. There is also a sizeable tundra/taiga biome which serves as the main Northern border. Its closest neighboring city and country is Dorklich (previously known as Falkenheim and was located in the now defunct Sanostonburg), though still over 2000 blocks away from the nearest structure. The New Worlds' borders have been fully defined as of October 7th, 2019. History The landmass was discovered and explored by BUFFbeard during the two weeks after he joined the server on April 17, 2019 and the first version was fully mapped on May 4th, 2019. His desire was to find a place to build that was as far away from others as possible in order to guarantee future expansion without any issues. Following the first claim, additional territory would be added towards the now western border over the next few months. The map-wall would fall into disuse after QuestionTuesdayFTW successfully fixed the render on September 22nd, 2019. Currently, the northern regions are being prioritized for development at an increasing rate before the eventual move to revive the southern areas. Etymology The name was coined up because BUFFbeard was the only player to fully explore and map out the region prior to and after the claim. Formulating the name proved to be a challenge though he eventually settled upon a few aliases such as Conspiracy and Aura Newlandia, before deciding that a catch-all term was a better idea. The name has two references. The first, non-fiction, is to signify the Europeans making use of the term when making their discoveries and subsequent landfalls in the Americas, after the early 16th century. This is because the geographical horizon was expanded such that Africa, Europe, and Asia was collectively referred to as the Old World. In the case of the server, the symbolism would coincide with the discovery and settlement of a huge territory that otherwise had not been done before. The second, fiction, is a location in the the popular Japanese manga series, One Piece, where the second half of the story takes place and only one crew having fully explored it. In comparison, it would refer to BUFFbeard being the sole mapper of the region. Locations * Fridge Valley * Grunwalder Island * Stronghold 51 * Milton * Milton International Airport * Oilrig * The Holy Church of Scunts * The Pleasant Isles * Union City * Village/Villagay 17 Foreign relations So far, BUFFbeard has expressed desire to continue maintaining friendly relations with Sanostonburg (though it dissolved on December 2nd, 2019) as well as being one of the five founding members of Anticia, to whom he wishes to remain independent for the time being while still extending support. Likewise, he was informed by other members of Anticia that the offer to join is always open. On December 2nd, 2019, the New World inherited ownership of Islote (Sanostonburg Mainland), Havilland International Airport, and Falkenheim (at the time). He delegated the ownership of Havilland over to the Jononator the next day and was the chief contributor towards reunifying Dorklich on December 31st, 2019; by signing a document with the newly crowned King of Dorklich. On January 7th 2020, the New World allowed the United Kingdom of Anticia to take Islote (Sanostonburg Mainland) into its territory, though Kevin is still the owner; having decided to appoint a regional governor that would represent Anticia's foreign profile. It bears noting that this is the only area of land currently under the ownership of Kevin of which is located within Antician territory. Otherwise, he currently has no outstanding relations with other countries and remains neutral. Gallery The New World would undergo a few territorial changes over the course of time. The following is a historical documentation of its conception and subsequent expansion. The New World satellite.png|Current extent of the territory as of 17 November 2019. New World great expansion.png|The great expansion of 7 October 2019. Mapwall version 3.png|The New World and sectors 6 & 9, as seen on the map-wall on 24 September 2019. Land claim one.png|Kevin's first official claim, 4 May 2019. New world rough draft of the initial plans.png|A rough draft of the initial plans. Category:Work In Progress Category:Countries